


Outlaw Skies

by ShyShadow



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, new tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShadow/pseuds/ShyShadow
Summary: Follow the story of two royal families. Prince Crimson and his twin sister Princess Sunset from the skywing royal family. And an outlaw mystery prince named Fallen and his brother, Twisted, who went after him and ended up lost in a strange new place.





	1. Facts(Not a chapter, yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fact chapter will only be staying here for a few more chapters of the story.
> 
> This is just sort of a rough idea for a story. It will probably be quite a long while before this has any chapters, but we’ll see. This first “chapter” is just going to explain the world and how everything is set up so far.
> 
> This story will focus on two royal families, the Skywings and the Shockwings(New tribe)  
> I've rated this story T for gore, murder, and just in general violence, might change.

Skywings:  
So Queen Scarlet had no daughters or other family. After her mysterious disappearance one night her younger sister Billow took the throne. Both of Billow’s parents had died when she was just a hatchling. After many years of Billow ruling the skywings near the end of her life she had a son and daughter. After her death a few years later her mate Hemisphere ruled until her daughter, Lava, was old enough. Lava ruled for a short period of time before she had a daughter, Spire. By the time Spire was old enough to she always had her eyes on the throne. Once she was strong enough she challenged her mother and took the throne. After just a few years she had a mate and two dragonets, where our story begins.

Shockwings  
Shockwings live deep in ocean far off the coast. Their territory is between the Ice and Sand kingdoms. They are very thin and long dragons but their legs are fairly short so they are low to the ground. Most Shockwings have never met any of the dragons of the tribes, and for the most part they are just a legend to the tribes. They are generally dark in color with very smooth and small scales. Their eyes are generally bright colors. They have four gills on each side along their ribs. Their horns are covered in very small and sharp spines. Their claws are also very long. Their tails are also very long and have lots of thin spines along the sides between their scales. The spines on their tail release a paralyzing toxin and can also stay embedded in their victims. They have no spines down their backs. Their wings are slightly bigger than a Skywings and the membrane is nearly completely see through. They have webbed feet to help them swim and excellent night vision. They can also see heat, if the choose to, like a snake. Very few of them have ever been to the surface.

Their King is named Cloak. He has two sons named Fallen and Twisted. A few years ago Fallen murdered his mother and was locked up, and sentenced to death. Somehow, he escaped and disappeared. Twisted has always been close with his brother and went after him, but got lost and ended up on the edge of Rainwing territory. He had heard about the tribes but had never met any other dragons outside his tribe. Neither Fallen or Twisted have ever been to the surface.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I finally finished re-writing it.

Sunset glanced around at the strange plants around her. They looked nothing like the plants that grew on the mountains of the Sky Kingdom, they didn’t even look like the drawings of plants she had seen in scrolls about the Rainforest Kingdom or any of the other kingdoms.  
She glanced up, trying to get a view of the sky but there was only a thick layer of branches and vines. There didn’t seem to be any signs of dragons in the area. She jumped as a branch cracked somewhere to her right. She curled her wings closer to herself suddenly feeling uncomfortable here, wherever here was.  
Sunset glanced at the trees above her, they seemed to be curled inward toward the ground. Well, if she was lost in this forest she might as well start trying to look for a way out, she thought to herself.

As she took a few steps into the thick underbrush a fierce wind picked up all around her. Even though it was odd she decided to press on looking for a way out of the forest. After what seemed like a few hours of walking Sunset decided to take a quick break. It seemed like she wasn’t getting anywhere - everything looked the same.  
She jumped and turned to her left as she heard another strange sound, it sounded like something between a hiss and growl. Her tail flicked side to side behind her, her ears twitching to try and pinpoint the exact source of the noise but it seemed to be all around her at once.

“Hmmm, who could thisss be?”

“Maybe a new friend?”

“Have they come to play with us?”  
Sunset turned around sharply only to be met with and eerie and unnatural silence in the wake of the voices. She hadn’t noticed how loud the forest had been until there were no sounds, other than her own breathing. When she glanced around she nearly missed the black dragon standing in the shadows. She would have completely missed them were it not for the silver and gold jewelry wound around its horns.  
She took a step back, watching the other dragon closely, but they made no move except tilting their head to the side slightly. Although they had made no move Sunset still felt an overwhelming fear of this stranger.

“You need to be more aware, little one.”

The strangers eyes caught the light as they smiled slightly, and for the first time Sunset noticed that they were unnaturally colored. Their pupils were silver and gave off an eerie glow while the rest of their eyes were completely white. She didn’t have time to process the meaning of the strangers words before she was pinned to the ground. She tried to twist her head around to get a good look at who or what was pinning her but found she could barely move a muscle. She looked up to try and find the stranger to see if they would help, but found them nowhere to be seen.

“You really think that a random ssstranger would help ssomeone like you?”

“Someone like me?” Sunset questioned.

She recognized the voice as the first one to speak earlier but that really didn’t help her in any way. She looked around for anything that might be able to help her if she got out of the other dragons grip. Suddenly the weight on her back left and she scrambled to her feet whipping around to face the other dragon.  
He was tall, unnaturally so, his scales were black with red and orange glowing between them. His horns were something like a rams curling underneath his chin and nearly touching his jaw. His eyes were blue like lightning and gleamed in the quickly dimming light, his teeth were jagged but still a pristine white.  
A slow smile spread over his face showing off all of his teeth and a black forked tongue flicked out once. She noticed the sound of cracking brush and, foolishly, spun around only to come face to face with a dragon that was about half her size. Dull yellow and green eyes blinked up at her once and its tongue slid over its teeth. Sunset noticed with a start the the other dragons tongue was split in two about halfway through. She couldn’t tell what color the other dragon was, it was so dark all of a sudden. The small dragon smiled, although it definitely wasn’t a friendly smile.

She whipped her head around and breathed a burst of flame at the dragon behind her as he reached out and stepped on her tail. All he did was take a step back and tilted his head to the side.

“You’re pretty, what are you?”

Sunset spun back around to face the smaller dragon, curling her tail around her feet and nervously glancing back at the larger dragon.  
“Um,” she started but decided it would be better to not talk to these strange dragons, if they even were dragons.

“Don’t worry, we're not going to hurt you, child of the ssky. We need you alive, although I would keep in mind we don’t have to keep you in one piece.”

Sunset took a step back, not even noticing the smaller dragon was no longer behind her. She thought about taking off into the forest and trying to lose them in the thick foliage, but they probably knew this forest.

She took another step back, noticing that the smaller dragon was now beside the other one. She suddenly got an almost sickening feeling of fear and glanced around, trying to find the cause of it. Just as she looked back to where the other dragons were the entire world seemed to twist onto its side and she went with it. She tried to get a good look at who was standing in front of her, but her mind refused to focus. Just as everything went black she heard a soft voice in her head whispering to her.

“I tried to warn you, I'm sorry I couldn’t do more. Just be sure to take my advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this version better, i'm definitely happier with it. Feel free to let me know how you felt about this chapter compared to the old one. For anyone wondering, I'm still working on the next chapter of Broken Kiln, it just refuses to work with me but it should be done soon.


	3. Chapter 2

The young light grey dragon glanced around, trying to get his bearings but nothing looked familiar. Everything around him was dark, what he could see was just barren jagged rock. He exhaled and watched the bubbles float upwards. He floated down until he felt the stone beneath his back feet. He dug his claws in and settled down, trying to think of what to do next. He finally decided, after much thought, to go upwards.  
Twisted had been to the surface with his brother a few times. Maybe, just maybe, he could find his way back home from there. As he swam upwards the water slowly changed color, from near complete darkness to a deep blue.

After swimming for a while he saw a cliff on the distance. As he swam closer he noticed there were bright colored coral growing on the top of it. The edge of the cliff plunged, seemingly infinitely, down into the water below him. He settled among the coral to give himself a rest from swimming. He closed his eyes and before long he had fallen asleep. Twisted woke to something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and looked around sleepily, nothing was different. He looked around for what had been tickling him and saw a flicker of silver as dozens of small fish darted into a cluster of seagrass.

He watched them for a few moments before he decided to swim up to the surface. When he made it to the surface he hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea, finally he poked his head out of the water. As he took a breath in it burned his throat and lungs making him cough. Tears sprung to his eyes as he took another breath, trying to get used to the uncomfortable sensation. He ducked back under the water taking a deep breath, letting it soothe his sore throat. He decided to just pick a random direction and see where he would end up.

Twisted passed by countless amounts of coral and colorful fish. He stopped as he saw a dark shadow below him, looking down he noticed a shark. It looked a little different from the sharks in the deep ocean where he had come from. He was used to the glowing lights meant to lure prey in, but none of the fish here seemed to have that. After a good while of swimming he saw the ocean floor start to lead upwards. It turned from rock and coarse sand with coral clinging to it to fine, soft sand that floated up with any disturbance. 

Twisted was hesitant to follow the upward slope, he didn’t really want to breath in anymore of the sharp air. His curiosity won out in the end and he swam upwards, following the slope of the sand. Soon the water grew so shallow it was awkward to continue to swim. He stopped and set his feet down on the sand and tried to stand up and walk forward, but only succeeded in nearly faceplanting in the sand. He just lied down for a moment and tried to figure out what the problem was. He definitely felt something like a jellyfish, just limp and floating where the currents took it.

After many failed attempts and a mouthful of sand later he finally succeeded in standing up, albeit on shaky legs. As he glanced up at the dark sky above him he noticed the shape of what seemed to be a dragon circling in the sky in the distance. The dark shape of the dragon nearly blended in completely against the dark sky, the only this that really gave it away were the glittering silver specks on the underside of its wings when it would pass the dark grey shapes of clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the long wait.


End file.
